


What the Hell?

by samsgirly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Phones, Sad, i'll add more later, protective Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsgirly/pseuds/samsgirly
Summary: Guys I am so sorry, I have had no motivation lately to write and I just couldn't keep write. I finished this quickly so I'm very sorry if this is a bad chapter. Leave your feedback in the comments thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

Just like any other day I was laying in bed playing on my phone, switching between Instagram and Tumblr. As usual my feeds were crowded with various posts about "Supernatural" or about the actors who played Sam, Dean, and Castiel. After spending probably too much time on social media I decided to head downstairs to take a shower and head out. I got out of the shower I grabbed a bowl for some cereal and grabbed the milk. With breakfast done and my hair drying on its own I fixed it in a pony tail, grabbed my bag with my laptop and books and headed out to catch a bus. I waited at the bus stop with my head phones in. The bus pulled up and I got in along with others and picked a seat in the back to sit in and look out the window as I browsed Tumblr once again. The ride was faster than usual, but it got me to the cafe that I worked at on time so that I could run over to the library to grab a few books and still be on time for work. I grabbed a couple books, checked them out and headed back across the street to the cafe.

"Morning (Y/N)" my coworker and best friend, Chase, called to me as I walked in the door.

"Morning Chase." I called back as I tied my apron on and walked to flip on the 'open' sign. 

Chase was my friend since the day I started working there, shortly after turning 18. He'd clocked in for me when I was running late and took shifts for me when I couldn't come in. We often binge watched shows together on Friday nights and most other days of the week, and we both shared the love for 'Supernatural'. 

The work day went fast and Chase told me to go ahead and leave an hour early, with the spare time, I decided to hang out at the library and read a bit. I didn't pay attention to the time, so when the librarian tapped my shoulder and told me that I had to leave I was a bit surprised. I gather my things and left the library, catching a late night bus and heading back home. When the bus pulled up it was mostly empty, but I still sat in the back where I usually sat. The ride back to home felt longer without my phone to mess around on, it had went dead at the library. The bus that I took wasn't the cleanest, but it was nice. The floors were like most buses, sticky and covered with dirt and grime from people's shoes, and they made a noise when you walked on them. 

"Goodnight (Y/N)" the bus driver, Steve, called out to me as I walked off the bus. 

"See ya Steve." I said as I walked to the doors of the apartment I lived at.

I walked up the flight of stairs to get to my apartment and grabbed my keys to unlock the door. I was greeted by my dog jumping up on my chest and licking my face almost knocking me over. 

"Relax Zach, I've only been gone for a few hours." I laughed and went to the kitchen to feed Zach.

I'd gotten Zach as a present for my sixteenth birthday, we'd shared the same birthday ever since. When I moved out on my own I'd taken Zach against my parent's wishes, but he was my dog not theirs. He was a large husky with one green and one blue eye.

I'd gotten left overs from the night before and warmed them before sitting on the couch with Zach and flipping on the tv. I flipped through the channels before switching it to Netflix, "look's like we're watching reruns tonight Zach." I said looking down at my dog who was already asleep on the couch. I clicked 'Supernatural' and started on season six, episode one.

I woke up the next morning to the tv off and Zach licking my face to wake up. I grabbed my phone and clicked it on, four missed calls from Chase, three Tumblr notifications, and a missed call from my mom. I got up and called Chase back, the phone rang four times before he picked up, "Hey you called me what's up?" 

"(Y/N)?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

I recognized the voice, but it wasn't Chase's, "Yeah? Who is this?"

"What do you mean, it's Sam. I've been trying to call you all night why weren't you answering? (Y/N)? (Y/N)?" Sam talked over the phone like this was normal. 

I was completely frozen, this is either Chase playing a prank on me or I'm dreaming, I thought to myself. "Sam? As in Sam Winchester?" 

"Yeah, (Y/N/N) what's up with you? Do Dean and I need to come to your apartment?" Sam asked.

"Y- yeah uh I think you should. I have to go, uh bye." I said and hung the phone up quickly. 

I had walked to the kitchen and fed Zach while I was on the phone, so I ran back to the living room and checked Netflix. I flipped through the shows, normally Supernatural would be the first thing that pops up but I couldn't find it anywhere on even if I searched it up it didn't come up. I grabbed my phone from the couch where I'd thrown it after hanging up and googled Supernatural the only thing that came up was the 'Supernatural' books. I clicked them to see my name in the main character list. 

The room started to spin and I felt dizzy, I fell back on to the couch. Zach ran up to me and I clutched on to his neck and started to breath deeply. "Z what is going on?" I asked him as if he knew the answer. 

After sitting there for twenty minutes I heard a knock on the door, Zach looked up at me and got into a protective stance. "Chill Z, I'll be okay." I walked over to the door and opened it carefully. 

When I opened the door my mouth dropped, "What the Hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry, I have had no motivation lately to write and I just couldn't keep write. I finished this quickly so I'm very sorry if this is a bad chapter. Leave your feedback in the comments thanks!

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw me. 

"It's- your- Sam Winchester?" I peeked my head around Sam, "Dean?" 

"Hey sweetheart." Dean answered making me slam the door. 

"What the hell are you doing (Y/N)? Open the door." I said to myself and pushed my body towards the door again.

"Sorry, uh guys? Wanna come in?" I asked.

Sam and Dean exchange looks like they did on the show when something was wrong, but they still walked in.

"So um I-" I was cut off by holy water being thrown in my face and Dean grabbing my arm and slicing it. "Ow dammit. What the hell?"

"Sorry (Y/N/N) it's just you weren't acting normal, we just had to make sure that you were you." Sam said to me before grabbing my arm and cleaning it up with a wet rag. 

I tensed under his touch, "uh th- thanks Sam." I stumbled out and looked from the floor to Dean who was grinning like an idiot.

"No problem, so is everything okay here, on the phone you sounded freaked out?" Sam asked and let my arm fall back to my side.

"oh yeah, um I'd just woken up and so talking just kinda- I was tired." I finally came up with an answer.

"Come on (Y/N)." Dean said and he and Sam walked out the door.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked, "I'm not even dressed to leave."

"Then go get dressed, you're coming to stay with us for a bit." Dean yelled back.

"Um why?" I questioned.

"Because I said so, now lets go." Dean said again.

I went to go get dressed and found most of my clothes to be different from the morning again, not that I was unhappy with the selection. Which was littered with many thick jackets, flannels of different color, and a few dresses scattered about. I stuck with basic clothing and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue flannel and put them on before filling a bag full of outfits not knowing how long I'd be gone. "Come on Z" 

"Oh hell no, the dog isn't going in my car." Dean said seeing me walk out with Zach.

"come on he won't hurt anything." I protested.

"Dean just let her bring him." Sam said siding with me.

"If he gets sick in my car, you two are cleaning it up." Dean said before walking out the door.

Sam walked out next and I bent down to Zach, "Buddy I don't have a clue what's going on, but we'll make it through this and maybe it'll all work out." I said before rubbing his head and walking out of the apartment.

I walked up to the Impala, it was as amazing as it looked in the show. I ran my hand up the hood and smiled, getting questioning looks from both the hunters.

"What are you doing (Y/N)? You've seen the car hundred times." Sam said before shutting his door.

"Yeah, just- just can't get over her." I said smiling.

"Of course you can't my baby is amazing." Dean grinned earning an eye roll from Sam.

I laughed and walked towards the back door and opened it. I sat on the leather seats and looked around at the inside of my dream car. "So we're headed to the bunker?" 

"Yeah, we need your help with a case." Sam said over his shoulder.

"You guys need my help?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

Sam and Dean turned around in there seats quickly, "Yes we need your help, you're one of the best hunters and not to mention you're one of the best researchers out there." Sam reminded you.

"I am?" I questioned and looked down at my legs.

"Hey kiddo, chin up," Dean said and grabbed my chin.

That's it this is a dream it has to, I'm in this car with the Winchesters, Dean Winchester just called me kiddo, I'm a bad ass hunter apparently, and on top of that I'm hanging out with my favorite people ever, the only thing that could make this better is if Castiel showed up. I thought to myself.

"-you've been working hard lately don't be so hard on yourself okay. What'd ya say after we finish this hunt we all go head to the bar and just us three, hey maybe we can call Charlie up and you two can hang?" Dean offered.

My eyes went wide at the mention of Charlie, "Charlie as in Charlie Bradbury, Queen of Moons, defeated Dick Roman, that Charlie Bradbury?" I asked thinking she should've been gone by now.

"Yeah, you two are best friends, what's going on with you?" Dean asked I.

"Um yeah just haven't had much sleep lately with all the hunts and everything." I made up an excuse.

"(Y/N/N) you're not suppose to be hunting without us, have you been hunting?" Sam asked.

"Uh would you be mad if I said yes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Okay well lets get headed to the Bunker, its a short drive but we've got a long day a head of us." Dean said and turned around.

Sam didn't turn around as fast as Dean did and we caught each others eyes and there was an instant click between us, my cheeks grew hot and I smiled at Sam before looking down trying my hardest to hide my blush.

I don't know what I've got myself into, but this is going to be a long day.


End file.
